fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Miriel/Supports
With Male Avatar With Female Avatar With Frederick With Virion With Sully With Vaike C Support *Vaike: HIYAAARGH! HIYUUUP! GWAAAAAAR! *Miriel: Would you be so kind as to put an end to your caterwauling? I'm trying to read, but I can't hear myself think over your incessant grunting. *Vaike: Har har! You gotta give it your all when ya train, or it's just a waste of time. *Miriel: ...Hm. Yes, I suppose that makes sense. The explosive release of air from the lungs generates power in peripheral muscles. *Vaike: Who's got periwinkle mussels now? *Miriel: And rapid spin attacks create centripetal force that increases overall speed. Fascinating! I imagine you used complex calculus to optimize your methods? *Vaike: Lady? From what you just said I understood "fascinating," and that's about it... *Miriel: Surely you developed these skills of yours by calculating the forces involved? *Vaike: I don't need a buncha math mumbo jumbo. I do it all by instinct! *Miriel: Irrational means have yet taken you to a rational technique... Fascinating. Perhaps this "instict" of which you speak bears further investigation. *Vaike: Fighting' a war ain't rational, lady. Just watch me in the next battle. *Miriel: Very well. I shall do just that. B Support *Miriel: Ah, Vaike. *Vaike: Heya, Miriel! So did you watch me fight or what? *Miriel: Indeed. I observed that your battle shouts enhanced the effectiveness of your blows. Often the foe would briefly let down his guard, granting you a momentary opening. I had not realized the impact war cries could have on the psychology of an enemy. *Vaike: Yeah, yeah. But what about me? What about the Vaike? *Miriel: I observed the details of your moves, but not from the perspective of the foe. Perhaps an analogy would be helpful here... So if we were to assume that you are a planet, and the enemy is the sun-- *Vaike: Hey wait, I wanna be the sun! *Miriel: But the sun does not travel around planets. Rather, planets spin around the sun. Or so it was postulated in my mother's book. It has yet to be proven... *Vaike: You sure it's not your head spinnin'? I don't see this ground going anyplace. *Miriel: Alas, we cannot sense this motion, making the theory intuitively difficult. *Vaike: All right, sure. The ground's spinnin'. Just like when I swing my weapon, yeah? *Miriel: Yes. That generates the centripetal force we discussed the other day. I'm glad we had this conversation. It has helped clarify my thoughts on the subject. Would you mind terribly if we continued our discussions? For research purposes? *Vaike: You mean chat as friends? Er, well sure. After all, we have so much in...uh, common? A Support *Vaike: Face it, lady--you've got more brains in your big toe than I have in my whole noggin. So why me? You must have egghead pals who are into this century-petal-force stuff. *Miriel: Yes, but you possess in abundance something that I do not--instinct. I learn a great deal from our conversations. They are most rewarding. *Vaike: Well, I suppose I like talkin' to you, too. Not that I understand half of whatcha say... Speakin' of which, what's that giant brain of yours thinkin' about today? *Miriel: Bonds. *Vaike: ...Bonds? *Miriel: There is nothing so complex and deserving of study as the human heart. And additionally, the bonds of friendship that arise unbidden between acquaintances. Whence do these bonds of friendship occur? How do they change us? Mold us? *Vaike: Are ya askin' me? Cause I'd say stuff like that just...happens. It's like...when you fight alongside someone, you start to trust 'em and like 'em better. Take us, for example. You and I are startin' to like each other more. Right? I think of you as a friend, and you think of me the same way. ...Er, right? *Miriel: I certainly find you an interesting subject for observation. *Vaike: Er, yeah... That's not really what I meant. *Sigh* For someone so smart, you sure can be pretty slow sometimes... Okay, what about this: Why don't you and I go out together? *Miriel: Go out? Where? And to what end? *Vaike: We could walk around town, maybe drop by the alehouse for a pint and some chat? That's how folks strengthen their bonds. That's what you're interested in, right? *Miriel: I fail to see how meandering about town will impact our relationship. But I am ever willing in experiment. Perhaps your instincts will teach me something new. *Vaike: So...that's a yes, right? You'll go with me? *Miriel: Yes, by all means--take me to the alehouse of yours. S Support *Vaike: Hello, Miriel. *Miriel: Ah, Vaike! My friend! Hello, friend. *Vaike: Er, you don't have to call me "friend" all the time. We can just take it as a given. The best thing about friends is bein' comfortable around each other. *Miriel: Ah, I see. I must confess, informality does not come...naturally to me. *Vaike: Aw, Miriel. Is that a blush?! Don't tell me you're gettin' shy on me now! *Miriel: Shy? Of course not. I have never-- That is to say...I... perhaps. Only a little. *Vaike: Heh, you sure you're fellin' all right? I've never seen ya be tongue-tied before. *Miriel: N-no, it's just... Ever since we visited the alehouse, I haven't eaten well. I assumed the fault lied with the buzzard-and-kidney pie, but...it's something else. When I think of you, I feel a...tightness. Here, in my chest. Is this friendship? *Vaike: Um... Actually, what you're feelin' is a lot more serious than friendship. *Miriel: Blast! IT IS a malady. I knew it! Is it fatal? Is there a cure? Oh, I must be ill if I'm asking you of all people for advice... *Vaike: *Ahem* Prooobably could have phrased that better. ...But never mind. I think what you're feelin' ...is love! You've fallen in love with me! *Miriel: What?! Gracious... How...fascinating. I'd intended to research friendship, but now I can observe love in its natural state. I must not let this opportunity pass! You will help me in my research, yes? *Vaike: Er, look Miriel. If I'm bein' honest here, I have feelings for you, too. Real feelings... So yeah, I'm on board for your research, but not just that... I want to make you my wife! Let's get hitched! *Miriel: Do you speak of a connubial relationship? A blessed sacrament? Marriage? Well, yes. I suppose that would be an enthralling, zesty experience. *Vaike: ...You know what? I'm just gonna assume that means yes! So what do ya say? Let's blow this place and go find a ring! *Miriel: Ah, the ring. Is it a talisman that evokes the bonds of love? Or merely a symbol of the husband's sight to his wife's person and property? *Vaike: ...It's just a bloomin' ring! It means I promise to be your husband and honor you and blah blah blah. It just makes it all official-like. *Miriel: Wouldn't a sealed and witnessed contract be more appropriate? *Vaike: Hah! It's just what you do, all right? If ya get married, ya gotta have a ring! *Miriel: ...Fascinating. With Stahl With Kellam C Support *Miriel: ...... *Kellam: Miriel? Why are you gritting your teeth and staring at me like that? *Miriel: Because the moment I avert my eyes, I lose sight of you. Even when you don't attempt to hide, you simply disappear into thin air. It is a most perplexing puzzle. *Kellam: It's true that I blend into the background sometimes... *Miriel: But it makes no logical sense. That suit of armor you wear reflects sunlight like a mirror. Not to mention the novel nature of its oversizedness. *Kellam: I think I just lack presence is all. *Miriel: By which you mean you are unassertive, laconic, and a man of few words? There must be more to it than that. Science abhors an incomplete explanation. Hmm... Hmmmmm... *Kellam: Um, can you stop staring at me like that? It's creeping me out a little. *Miriel: But you are such a fascinating subject for observation Think of all we can learn from you! If I were able to study you somehow... *Kellam: I think I'm going to go now... *Miriel: ...Fascinating. B Support *Kellam: M-Miriel? Why are you clutching my arm? *Miriel: So I can keep track of you without having to stare unblinking for all hours of the day. This makes it easier for me to carry out my observations. *Kellam: Oh. Okay. Because see, it's just that... Well, I find it a little embarassing. *Miriel: Do go on. *Kellam: I-I'm not used to talking to people when they're standing so close. *Miriel: That's perfectly all right. Neither am I. *Kellam: ...Is this all some kind of joke? *Miriel: When it comes to my research, I am incapable of jocularity. *Kellam: Oh. I see. *Miriel: Right then! I have set up a few atmospheric measuring devices on the table to the right. If you would be so good as to walk that way while you depart? *Kellam: Depart? *Miriel: Vanish. Evaporate. Dematerialize. Just walk off like you always do. *Kellam: All right, here goes... *Miriel: And there he goes, right on cue. ...Simply fascinating. A Support *Miriel: Thank you for your assistance the other day. *Kellam: Are you going to observe me again? *Miriel: Do you find it discommodius? *Kellam: I don't understand what that means, but your observation makes me nervous. Still, if you need me to keep doing it, I'll help however I can. *Miriel: Then let us proceed. Please disappear...NOW! *Kellam: Um... *Miriel: Yes? Is something the matter? Do your thing! Amscray! Begone! *Kellam: I am. It's not working. *Miriel: ...Now THAT is fascinating! *Kellam: How so? *Miriel: Well, this is just a provisional theory... But perhaps your ability stems from a reluctance to impose yourself on others. You withdraw from people's consciousness, and hence from their senses as well. *Kellam: Nope. I don't understand that either. Is is why you can see me now? *Miriel: A bond has formed between us, making you a larger presence in my conscious mind. Our familiarity means that my senses are better able to detect your presence. *Kellam: So are you saying that you and me are becoming friends? *Miriel: Well, I used the word in its broader sense. More like companions. ...Or pack mates. We have spent considerable time together, so certain attachments naturally develop. *Kellam: Oh. That's nice, I guess. *Miriel: We must spend more time together. *Kellam: R-really? *Miriel: Yes. I would like to hold your arm for a little longer. *Kellam: Um, okay... S Support *Miriel: I must say, Kellam, you are a very forbearing and patient young man. Not many people would put up with being a test subject for so long. *Kellam: Oh, I don't mind. This way I get to hear all your interesting theories! In fact, I'm so used to you clinging to my arm, I get lonely when you're not there. *Miriel: Interesting. I have experienced these feelings of loneliness as well. Clearly, the bonds of friendship between us are growing ever stronger It would be most intriguing to see where this relationship takes us. *Kellam: Well, maybe we can. ...I have a gift for you. *Miriel: Is it an astrolabe? A microscope? Perhaps a new orrery? Ah, I see. It is a ring. *Kellam: It's handmade and one of a kind. If you accept it, we can be married. *Miriel: This new line of research would take years to complete. And I have so many other avenues of study to pursue... But yet, when you presented the ring, I felt a certain amount of...elation. Are you truly so fond of me that you are willing to be my test subject for life? *Kellam: If that's what it takes? Absolutely! With Lon'qu With Ricken C Support *'Ricken: '''Hyaaa! Wind! Nrrraaagh! Elwind! Hnnnnnngh! Fire! Whew... That's good for now. *'Miriel: ...... *'Ricken: '''You're awfully quiet over there, Miriel. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you practicing spells. So, I guess you just read and think? A lot? *'Miriel: 'Vigorous thought suits me. There is less grunting. *'Ricken: 'But don't you want to actually try out the stuff you're learning? *'Miriel: 'The testing of hypotheses through experimentation is of paramount import. ...... *'Ricken: 'Um, Miriel? What did you just grab? Why are you staring at a glass of water? *'Miriel: 'I've immersed two distinct metals in this solution. Now to apply a charge... THUNDER! *'Ricken: 'Gah! *'Miriel: 'Success! How pleasant. *'Ricken: 'Whoa! They both look like the same metal now. How'd you do that? *'Miriel: 'It's merely a thin coating of particles freed from the sample by the spell's energy. *'Ricken: 'I have absolutely no idea what that means, but it's still amazing! So does that have some kind of combat use or something? *'Miriel: 'None whatsoever. *'Ricken: 'Oh! That's...kind of weird. B Support *'Miriel: 'Administer the spell to the charcoal, if you please. *'Ricken: 'Got it. ...Hyaaa! *'Miriel: '...... *'Ricken: 'Whoa. *'Miriel: '...And success! How nice. *'Ricken: 'Wait, hold on! Why did it glow like that? And why was it that color? *'Miriel: This is another byproduct of the spell's magical energy. *'Ricken:' Sooo, I don't suppose this has any combat applications either? *'Miriel: '''Absolutely none. *'Ricken: And since the thunderbolt already glows, why bother with the coal at all? *'Miriel: '''Practical use is not my concern. I conduct experiments to uncover natural truths. *'Ricken: 'Gee, I never really stopped to think about anything like that. So, what's the next experiment? Anything I can help with? *'Miriel: 'I welcome your assistance, but as I said, it is likely to be of dubious use at best. *'Ricken: 'Aw, that doesn't matter. Let me help! This is real cutting-edge stuff. I mean, maybe you'll find some amazing use for it after all. Plus we're tossing lightning bolts around, and that's fun! *'Miriel: 'Heh. It is good to see one so young enjoying science. Let us proceed. *'Ricken: 'Yes, ma'am! A Support *'Miriel: 'And...begin. *'Ricken: Nrrraaagh! *'Miriel: '...Curious. As hypothesized, the same tome yields different results based on the user. *'Ricken: '''Well, yeah. That's because you're a stronger mage than me. *'Miriel: But what is magical prowess, specifically? What factors determine its development? *'''Ricken: Well, it's... I mean, it's like that oen thing where mages... Hmph. You know? I've never even stopped to think it through. *'Miriel: '''A complex, multicausational phenomenon to be sure, but a fascinating line of inquiry. *'Ricken: You're always asking questions other people haven't even thought of. Where do you come up with this stuff? *'Miriel: '''My research is based predominately on the writings of my mother. To her final day, she documented every phenomenon and natural law she observed. Some called them the ravings of a madwoman, but I saw crystalline insight. *'Ricken: 'And now you want to prove her right! We're not that different, you know? I'm fighting for my family's name, too. We used to be one of Ylisse's high noble houses, but times have been hard lately. It's up to me to come home a war hero and rebuild our reputation! So if there's anything I can do to help, just say the word. *'Miriel: 'Likewise. S Support *'Miriel: 'I believe we've made satisfactory progress. Let us conclude here for the day. *'Ricken: 'Sure! So are things quicker with an assistant, or am I mostly in the way? *'Miriel: 'You've improved efficiency considerably and enabled an entirely new methodology. Your help is appreciated. *'Ricken: Hee hee! That's great. But actually, I'd like to help in all your experiments from now on, if that's okay. *'Miriel: '''In perpetuity? That would be a great help indeed. *'Ricken: Well then... Um... Here. *'Miriel: '''A ring? How curious. Are you proposing we melt it down to ascertain its composition? *'Ricken: I'm proposing you marry me! Then we could work side by side forever. And that's important because...I think I've fallen in love with you. *'Miriel: '''Most fascinating. Your words acted as an aural cue causing a suffusion of warmth to permeate my chest. This demands further exploration. I shall need your help for another experiment. *'Ricken: I'd love to! *'Miriel: '''I hypothesize this will be a highly educational partnership. With Gaius With Gregor C Support *'Gregor: Miriel! You want to sit down with Gregor? Enjoy tasty cup of elderberry tea? *'Miriel': I am curious as to why you are constantly inviting females to consume tea. *'Gregor': Gregor is a man, yes? He enjoys company of lovely maidens! What more is to tell? *'Miriel': Would you say women possess some attractive force which draws you to them? *'Gregor': Oy, yes. Miriel is very attractive! That is why Gregor offers tea. *'Miriel': That's not what I meant, but I suppose it's the best I'll get from a layperson. So then, what aspects make a woman attractive? Can you define them? I would very much like to quantify this phenomenon if at all possible. *'Gregor': You are using many large words. Gregor is...very confused. *'Miriel': It's simple: there must be rules governing attractive force and how it operates. If you are able to define the parameters, it should be possible to re-create them. *'Gregor': But every man is liking different thing, yes? Gregor speak for no one but Gregor. *'Miriel': Ah. So you claim it is impossible to arrive at a universal definition of attraction? But that would imply that there are contradictions in human nature. *'Gregor': Gregor is surprised brain does not ooze out of Miriel's ears. *'Miriel': Such a thing is highly improbable. At any rate, my life is devoted to meticulous research and rigorous scientific study. *'Gregor': Is sounding like a barrel of monkey laughs. *'Miriel': Now, I believe you were offering me tea? Elderberry was it? *'Gregor': A-actually, Gregor suddenly busy! Urgent chore at...somewhere else! *'Miriel': Ah. Well, next time, perhaps. B Support *'Gregor': Hmm... Interesting. Gregor never thinks of that... *'Miriel': ...... *'Gregor': Ho ho! That makes you think. *'Miriel': Am I no longer interesting to you? As a female compaion, I mean? *'Gregor': Porridge and pierogi! Why are you sneaking up on Gregor?! *'Miriel': The other day, you told me that a man such as yourself is drawn to attractive women. I was conducting an experiment to ascertain the existence of consistent rules. However, if I no longer possess such quality, then the control group is flawed. *'Gregor': Gregor still thinks Miriel have lure like deadly siren! But, today, Gregor is being engrossed in very fascinating book. Gregor is embarrassed. Ignoring presence of beautiful woman is very shameful. *'Miriel': And what is this folio that was able to engage your attention so thoroughly? *'Gregor': Gregor finds it lying on ground at edge of camp. Is very, very fascinating. Gregor is not knowing of these rules and laws governing natural phenomenon. But this book makes it fascinating subject. Time flies by for Gregor! *'Miriel': Ah. I have been looking for that book, actually. It belongs to me. My late mother wrote it. *'Gregor': Oy! Ten thousand apologies to you from the tongue of Gregor, dear lady! Gregor did not intend to steal precious book from dead mother. *'Miriel': Quite all right. You couldn't have known. *'Gregor': No, is big problem! Gregor scribble many notes in margins of pages... *'Miriel': My mother would be pleased that you found her work so fascinating. And as for me, I'm just grateful that you found it. I thought it lost forever. With Libra With Cherche With Henry C Support *'Miriel:' Many thanks for your fortuitous assistance the other day. *'Henry:' Nya ha ha! No problem! But talk about your strange days! When I saw that big snake on your hat, I thought he was a pet. *'Miriel:' The shade under the tree was pleasant, and my book terribly absorbing. Therefore, I failed to notice when the creature undulated down to my position. *'Henry:' Good thing I came along when I did, or he'd have chomped your face but good. *'Miriel:' An ophidian of that size is not capable of "chomping a face." However, I am curious how you managed to dispatch the creature. You did not clasp it in your hand, nor cast any spell I could fathom. *'Henry:' It was a curse. If I'd used a tome spell, you'd have been in the line of fire, too. *'Miriel:' A curse? Ah, yes. Dark thaumaturgy not based on this world's elemental forms. I would like to study this skillset further, if I may. *'Henry:' Why? Do you have someone you want to curse? *'Miriel:' I'm interested in how such hexes are conjured and the theory behind them. *'Henry:' You always have to know exactly how things work, huh? Want a demonstration? I could turn Avatar into a toad or something. *'Miriel:' No. The experiment is not of such import that our comrades need be imperiled. *'Henry:' But it wouldn't be forever! Just a few days at the most. *'Miriel:' If we were suddenly called to battle, a toad tactician would be most disadvantageous. *'Henry:' Oh yeah. I hadn't thought about that. Well, maybe I could cast a different kind of hex. *'Miriel:' So long as the risk is within acceptable parameters. B Support *'Henry:' I'm sorry, Miriel. But I can't show you any more curses. *'Miriel:' How disappointing. My research is nearly ready for peer review. *'Henry:' Yeah, well, Avatar got mad at me. He said I'm not allowed to randomly curse people anymore. Pfft. *'Miriel:' Fortunately, I've already collected enough data to posit a tentative theory of hexing. *'Henry:' You have? That's great! I cast hexes all the time, and I've never come up with ONE theory about them. *'Miriel:' Hex casting is the art of unleashing magic through a series of movements. It is the ritual that grants efficacy, rather than tomes or staves. *'Henry:' Well, yeah, sure. I just never thought it was all that exciting. *'Miriel:' Even more fascinating is the extent of your own thaumaturgic energy. If my calculations are correct, you are able to release huge quantities of magical force. *'Henry:' Nya ha ha! Oh, stop it, Miriel! You'll make me blush. Although it's pretty much true. When it comes to hexing folks, I'm the master. Why, this one time at mage camp, I killed 100 people with one curse! *'Miriel:' I am not privy to the location of this "mage camp." And when exactly did this catastrophe take place? *'Henry:' Er, I don't remember when. ...Or where exactly. But it totally could have happened. *'Miriel:' In any case, I am most anxious to investigate the extent of your powers. Will you permit me to carry out additional tests and observations? *'Henry:' Sure! You can watch me in action for as long as you like. A Support *'Henry: '*Sigh* Aw, dang it. Failed again! This is harder than I thought. *'Miriel:' You seem vexed, Henry. Is something amiss? *'Henry:' Well, you know that town we passed through a few days ago? I saw a pregnant lady on the main street with a load of cheese and fruit in her arms. She looked pretty tired and worn out, so I stopped to help her carry her wares. *'Miriel:' I am told perturiency can indeed be a most trying experience. *'Henry:' Right?! Anyway, the more I thought about it, the more I realized pregnancy is dumb. So I'm planning to help the mothers of the world by inventing a special curse. I'm gonna create a hex that conjures new kids right out of thin air! *'Miriel:' Fascinating. *'Henry:' So if the curse is going to work, I need a ritual that can generate new life force. But I can't find even one. Who knew it would be so hard, when killing is so easy? *'Miriel:' The process of creating life is imbued with mystery and wonder. Many wise sages have tried to fathom the secret without success. *'Henry:' Gosh. If you and the old wise men don't know how it's done, what hope do I have? *'Miriel:' I would say the odds are remote indeed. Still, with so much as yet unknown, it may prove an intriguing field of study. *'Henry:' Say, if you're as curious as me, why don't we study it together? *'Miriel:' A most meritorious suggestion. S Support *'Henry:' Hello, Miriel. How's your research into the whole life-creation thing coming along? *'Miriel:' Poorly. It appears this is one mystery that will not easily surrender its secrets. *'Henry:' Yeah, I haven't had much luck myself. Except for one idea... *'Miriel:' Please, enlighten me. *'Henry:' Chrom married a woman and had a child, right? So I was thinking you and me could marry and... you know, see what happens. *'Miriel:' Fascinating... By experiencing the creation of life firsthand, we might learn to replicate it. That kind of immersion research could lend itself to a substantial breakthrough. But are you willing to engage in such a long-term endeavor? *'Henry:' Sure! I think you're the bee's knees! *'Miriel:' I find that term difficult to quantify. *'Henry:' Well, how's this? I'm completely smitten with you. Research or not, I know I want to spend my life with you. So how about it? Do you feel the same way? *'Miriel:' I have noticed clammy skin and increased heart palpitations in your presence of life. *'Henry:' That sounds like a yes to me! ...Oh, and here. Take this. *'Miriel:' Ah, A ring. *'Henry:' If you wear it, it means we're promised to each other forever and ever! *'Miriel:' ...Fascinating. The palpitations have returned. *'Henry:' Well, if you're happy, then I'm thrilled! And even if our experiment with creating life doesn't pan out, I'm okay with that. *'Miriel:' I see no reason to abandon the research because of an espousal. With Donnel With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) With Laurent (Son) C Support *'Laurent: '''Ahh, I see. How very fascinating... This era is so fortunate to have its texts still intact. It is a scholar's dream. And I shall need to read more still if I hope to catch up with Mother. *'Miriel:' ...... *'Laurent:' Mother? What is that bottle you're carrying? ...Is that liquor? *'Miriel: Indeed. "Breath of Dragons." A Feroxi spirit. Extremely potent. *'Laurent: '''But it's not even midday. I would not have taken you for a heavy drinker. *'Miriel: This sample was not procured to imbibe. It was intended for this... *'Laurent: '''F-fire?! *'Miriel: Mmm, yes. Just as I'd heard. Potations of sufficient strength and purity burn quickly. But why the blue flame? ...Fascinating. This demands further inquiry. *'''Laurent: You never cease to amaze me, Mother. You're breaking new ground. Uncovering new truths about the world! I'll never catch up by merely reading about the discoveries of others. Please allow me to join you in your observations. *'Miriel: '''Certainly. Between us, we will lay the mechanisms of this phenomenon bare. B Support *'Miriel: Place copper within a flame, and the flame burns green... Truly a fascinating spectacle no matter how many times I observe it. *'Laurent: '''And proof that other substances beyond liquor can change a flame's color. *'Miriel: 'Precisely. Now, to return to the blue flames of our initial sample. Provided it is of sufficient potency, any spirit will burn with the same hue. Perhaps it is the inebriating power within the liquor that yields the azure tone? *'Laurent: 'Pardon, but an observation, Mother: A metal plate melts at different rates when placed over blue and red flames. Is it possible the heat of the flames bears some influence? *'Miriel: 'Hmm... Yes, I see. A line of questioning I had not considered. It may be the case, therefore, that liquor combusts at a lower temperature. This merits further investigation. *'Laurent: 'Heh heh... *'Miriel: ...Is something amusing? *'Laurent: '''You seem happy, is all. At present, I have yet to muster conclusive evidence that I am your son... But working like this -- being able to assist you -- makes me happy as well. *'Miriel: 'True, no unassailable case has been made as to our relation. You may not be my son. But you've more than proven you are my colleague in the pursuit of truth. *'Laurent: 'Even without a blood link, we still share a bond between us. That may be a greater reward than the truths we seek. *'Miriel: 'Many a worthy truth was found in the course of pursuing entirely different phenomena. A Support *'Laurent: 'Mother, might I ask your opinion on a new creation? *'Miriel: 'That? A round parcel, tightly bound... What is it? *'Laurent: 'A derivative product of the new discoveries you made in colored flames. They made for such a striking sight, I was moved to explore possible applications. I've packed substances that produces flames of green, blue, and yellow inside. If detonated in midair, it should yield a dazzling display of color. *'Miriel: 'I cannot imagine such an experiment would elucidate any hidden truths. *'Laurent: 'I will admit it lacks in practical uses... *'Miriel: '...But it would surely illuminate the sky in a breathtaking manner. *'Laurent: 'That was the intent, yes. On the next clear night, I thought we might assemble the camp and give it a test. *'Miriel: 'Just as critical as the quantity of knowledge one amasses is how one employs it. Your imagination is something that I lack. I greatly envy such dynamism. Laurent, will you permit me to assist you in this experiment? *'Laurent: '''I would be honored, Mother! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports